mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Policy
Hello and welcome to the Mixels Wiki! Our aim is to have a database helpful to visitors wishing to read up on Mixels knowledge and to be safe & easy to edit. Our policy lists all of our rules in place on the wiki. If you have a problem with our rules or wish for a change, please do so on the talk page or on the Mixels Wiki Discord server. Staff are subject to follow all rules like any normal user would. Make sure to follow FANDOM's Terms of Use and FANDOM's Privacy Policy while editing. This policy does not apply to the Mixels Wiki Discord, see the #rules channel for more information. |-|Editing= *Please only make edits that are necessary. **Posting content that exists only to pad out the page length will be removed. For example, "Zaptor really likes Hamlogna Sandwiches", or "Flain did not appear in this episode", would be filler. *Don't remove large chunks of important information, reducing word count is acceptable as long as all the information is still there. *Do not make pointless edits, such as adding or removing spaces, periods, etc, solely to earn badges. *Do not make pages unrelated to the Mixels franchise. *Do not add fan-art to pages, fan-art photos will have a notice to distinguish them from official art. *Do not swear on mainspace articles, however, mild swearing is permitted on forums, the Creative Corner, blog posts and on talk pages. Keep it to an absolute minimum. *Do not add NSFW, racist, or offensive content to any page, including user pages. Creating articles While creating an article, make sure it is something about or strongly related to Mixels. The article must be official and contain canonical content. It must be a notable aspect of the franchise, as articles for very small or pointless aspects, such as Zaptor's love of Hamlogna Sandwiches or Mixel powers, will be removed. Non-canonical content *Theories and ideas can be put on blog posts or forum topics. *Everything else (including made up things) may be put in the Creative Corner or on user pages. Vandalism We aim to have articles filled with canonical and helpful content. We do not wish to see gibberish or random content inserted into pages, spamming on articles, or large amounts of content removed. *'If an account has been solely used to vandalize, it will be blocked indefinitely.' Plagiarism We at the Mixels Wiki take plagiarism seriously. We work hard every day to create and edit content to keep the site up-to-date and do not tolerate plagiarism. If plagiarized content is posted on this site, it could get us into trouble with the law. In accordance with this policy, you may also not take any content from Wikimedia, Brickimedia or any other website without properly citing the content. Copying content from there will result in deletion of the content (article and/or file) and a possible block. Likewise, don't copy content from this wiki onto your wiki without admin permission, as your wiki can be removed for plagiarism. Badge Farming Badge-farming is the act that occurs when a user makes pointless edits or additions to a page to make their goal to achieve a badge/achievement assumingly much easier. However, we identify it as an act of vandalism, and the edits made are outright pointless and unnecessary. Badge-farming is to be put to a stop here. Anyone caught badge-farming will recieve a warning or a block. If they recieve the block, it will be kept, as it is unlikely that the block will be lifted. In addition, don't edit solely to earn badges, they're meant to be fun additions to editing that are earned over time. Don't ruin the badge system for other users earning them legitimately. |-|Forums and Blogs= Guidelines for blogs and forums are as follows: *Don't spam on either blogs or forums. *Don't overly extend punctuation or letters on either blogs on forums. *Don't post blogs for things unrelated to Mixels. *Keep role-play or fan-fiction blogs in the Creative Corner. *Blank or unclear blogs will be removed if not explained within 24 hours. |-|Mature Content= Stay away from putting mature (18+) content on the wiki or in chat discussions. You cannot link to inappropriate websites. Check a website for mature content before linking it. You can link to websites with mild swearing but inform users beforehand. |-|Chat= *'You are allowed to talk about things unrelated to Mixels.' *Please do not clog up chat with spam or role-play. If you're going to spam or role-play, keep it to private messages or group messages. *Do not purposefully bypass the chat filter for banned words. *Any topics inappropriate for children must be held in private messages. *Don't join chat if you're just going to advertise off-site wikis or websites. *Do not continue a topic if it makes users uncomfortable. *Private messaging does not make everything okay, don't do things in private messages that wouldn't be allowed in normal chat, such as prying for personal information. *Try and stick with the general topic, if you want to bring up a new topic, try it out in private messages. *'Do not record or stream the chat without full consent from all users present.' Not everyone wishes to be recorded, please respect this. *Do not post malicious links hidden under another name, such as logout links. *If you are going to bring multiple accounts onto chat, try to only bring one. *If an admin or chat moderator is kicked from chat... **The kicks will occur like it would for any other user. **When the admin or chat moderator rejoins, they should not continue, act in a rude way, or kick the staff member that performed the action. **If the user is banned from the chat room, they will not be unbanned until the ban expires and they may not manually unban themselves. If there is a problem, contact the acting staff member. |-|Personal Pages= Although you are permitted to have a custom user-page, there are rules to having one. *You are not allowed to edit other users' pages without their permission. The only time you are allowed to edit another user's page is if: **The user is blocked and you are adding the template. **The user is banned from chat and you are adding the template. **The user's account has been disabled and you are adding the template. *Don't put mainspace categories on your userpage. *Don't post images of custom Mixels onto your page without permission from the creator of said Mixel. *Don't post messages on your own message wall. Files The Mixels Wiki is NOT an image hosting service. Try to keep uploaded files related to Mixels. *All files must be appropriate. Disputed files will be discussed by an admin. *Don't upload personal photos, such as photos of yourself. *Photos unrelated to Mixels will be removed if left unused, or are out of place. |-|User Conduct= Accounts What can I do? *You are allowed to user up to two accounts, one as a main and one as a spare/alt. *You are also allowed to have an account as a bot, or joke accounts for wiki events. What can't I do? *Participate in votes with any accounts other than your main. *Receive user rights on any account other than your main. *Use an alternative account to evade a block. Punishments *Abusing multiple accounts will result in a three-month block. Further account abuse will be discussed by the administration. *Using an alternative account to evade a block will result in an infinite ban on both accounts with no appeal. Note Remember that the only way to distinguish between accounts is by tracking the IPs on which they were logged in. Excuses that a family member, a friend, a neighbour, (etc.) controls accounts that have been used through the same IP as yours will not be accepted as they cannot be confirmed or denied. Advertising You are not allowed to advertise anything unrelated to Mixels and this wiki. Also, you are not allowed to mass advertise on anyone's talk page or in the chat about creative works, sub pages, or anything unimportant without an admins permission. The only time you can advertise on someone's talk is if they granted you full permission. Bullying Bullying a user is unacceptable on this wiki. Picking on and harassing users is an example of bullying. If you notice a user being bullied, notify an admin. Don't accuse people of bullying without reason, criticism does not mean you are unwelcome here. Fights We have zero tolerance for fights. Fighting can cause people to leave the wiki or cause grudges between users. If you see users fighting, calmly approach the users involved and try to calm them down. Discrimination Discrimination is taken VERY seriously, and is not allowed to be expressed on the Mixels Wiki. Anyone can edit, regardless of their race, religion, gender or background. You are not allowed to exclude people from events, parties, forum topics, etc., because of their religion, race, gender, background or etc. Doing so will result in an immediate block. Name calling based on skin color, religion, etc., is taken just as seriously as exclusion. Age By signing up to FANDOM, you agree that you are 13 years or older in the United States or 16 years or older in the European Economic Area. We understand that Mixels is intended for children, but we are subject to following FANDOM's Terms of Use, and no exceptions can be made. Being underage will result in an infinite block. You can still browse the wiki without an account, regardless of your age. Cross-Wiki If staff discover that you have been blocked across multiple wikis and are doing similar actions on here, you may be blocked. |-|Staff Conduct= You must only user your sysop powers when it is needed for the good of the wiki, you cannot change things solely because it is your desire. You cannot abuse your power and you must be responsible with it. Examples of abuse would be "joke-kicks" or "joke-bans", which are jokingly banning or kicking people from the chat. |-|Voting= The Mixels Wiki is a democratic wiki in which every user represents a part of the community. To make our wiki democratic, all of the decisions are taken to community vote first, to hear the voice of our community (from normal users, chat mods, rollbacks, admins and even bureaucrats), after a discussion takes place (only if needed). There are many things that involve voting in our wiki: we have Mixel of the Month, Featured Article, and Featured Image, and more, which are monthly votes. Also, there are many votes that take place on the Votes Page of the wiki, such as removing/adding a policy etc. 'To vote you must ...' *Be an active user that edits and takes place in this wiki's events and activities. *Not be blocked on any account, such as a spare account. *Have at least 50 mainspace edits. *Have an admin confirmation if you want to nominate. 'Some instructions when nominating/voting for ''Mixel of the Month *Users are not allowed to vote for blocked users. *You're not allowed to vote for a user just because he or she is a friend. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other users. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. '''Some instructions when nominating/voting for ''Featured Article *You're not allowed to vote for an article just because your friend votes for it. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other comments. *You're not allowed to nominate a page that does not have a lot of content. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. 'Some instructions when nominating/voting for Featured Image *You're not allowed to vote for an article just because your friend votes for it. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other comments. *You're not allowed to nominate an image which contains inappropriate content. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. '''The results if you broke the above rules... *If an inactive user voted - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user having less than 50 mainspace voted - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user votes in place of another user - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user nominates without an admin confirmation - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user votes for a user just because he or she is a friend (if he/she includes it in a comment) - It would instantly be removed. *If a user makes a comment that is disrespectful to another user (from teasing, making fun of, swearing etc.) - His/her vote will be removed and he/she will be blocked. *If a user nominates an image which contains inappropriate content - He/she will be blocked. *If a user makes a mass-message advertising about a vote - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove the advertisements, a block. Privacy Policy Consequences for breaking the Policy *Minor offenses will result in warnings. *Repeated minor offenses will result in temporary blocks. *Major offenses will be determined by the administration. Warnings and notes If a member of staff leaves a note or warning on your message wall regarding your edits, do not remove it from your wall. They are logs for staff and act as "tickets" against users. Removing them will only make things worse for yourself. Appeals Blocks lasting longer than a year may be appealed in the Mixels Wiki Discord or on a staff members message wall on Community Central. Blocks shorter than 1 year will not be lifted. Conclusion Follow these rules and you will be on your way to becoming a great contributor to the Mixels Wiki! Remember, have fun while editing! Category:Policy